Je ne veux plus t'aimer a sens unique
by Saki Nurao
Summary: naruto et sasuke vive ensemble et sont amants . enfin c'est se dont naruto essaye de se convaincre jour après jour . jusque a un soir où naruto n'en peux plus " ne suis je vraiment rien pour toi ? juste un jouet pour satisfaire tes envie ? " tous ses doute , toute ses larmes , il n'en peux plus d'aimer a sens unique ! SASUNARU


les personnages ne m'appartienne pas , il sont a kishimoto sensei *_*

les perso sont occ et l'unviers totalement different .

note : le premier chapitre a était ecris il as très longtemps et j'ai eu envie de finir se que je n'avais jamais terminer a commencer par cette fiction sasunaru . le premier chapitre sera donc un peu brouillé et mal ecris en raison de mon manque d'habitude a l'epoque ou j'en prennais note . ^^

note 2 : je suis dislexique et je ne connais pas grand monde qui accepte de corriger mes ecrits . je vous demande donc pardon a l'avance pour les fautes d'ohrtographe qu'il y aura dans les chapitres a venir .

code:

/ : le personnages rougit

* * : action du personnage

( ) : penser du personnage

[ ] : commentaire de l'auteur

chapitre 1

p.o.v. de naruto

alors que je sortais du café où je travaillais , je senti une goutte d'eau tomber sur le bout de mon nez et relevant le visage je vis le ciel se couvrir . je regarde alors ma montre et vit qu'a l'heure qu'il est tu dois déjà être rentré . je décide alors que malgré la pluie je rentrerai a pieds . après tout un peu d'eau n'as jamais tué personne . je cour donc sous la pluie qui battait de plus en plus , durant un moment je me suis arrête et j'ai contempler le ciel grisâtre, il était dans le même état que mon cœur c'est a dire morne et triste et pleurant de toute ses force . je me dirige alors vers le parc où je m'assis et continu a admirer le ciel alors que mes pensé s'envole vers toi . pourrai-je un jour réussir a t'oublier ? je sais bien que non pourtant je continu de croire quand arrêtent se jeux je pourrais effacer toute trace de toi de mon esprit , pas de mon cœur car là tu y aura toujours une place qu'y j'espère diminuera avec le temps .

en remarquant que sept heure approche je me relève et repart .

arrivait devant la porte TON appartement , je vis bien avec toi c'est vrai mais c'est comme si j'étaie transparent a tes yeux . tous les jours a six heure tapante je rentre a la maison et coure vers toi afin de me loger dans tes bras . tu me repousse , pousse un petit grognement comme quoi je te gêne et puis part dans ta chambre , je prépare le souper , tu viens manger et malgré mes tentatives de discussion tu ne fais que me regarder avec se regard qui me parais si froid . il y a trois semaine , alors que tu regardais la télé et que je continuer a te parler de ma journée en sachant parfaitement que tu ne m'écoutais pas j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et c'est a partir de la que la décision qui me trottait déjà dans la tête me sembla être la bonne.

flash back :

tu ne m'écoute pas comme d'habitude et si je te posais la question que répondrais-tu ?

je parie que tu n'entendrais même pas . mon sourire idiot disparais au moment où je prends mon courage en main .

naruto : sasu , je peux te poser une question ?

sasuke : quoi encore ?

naruto : et si je décider de partir ?

tu me dévisage a cet instant je me dit que tu va faire disparaitre mes doutes . seulement non tu te lève , éteint la télévision puis te tourne vers ta chambre .

sasuke : et ?

mon visage se décompose encore un peu , tu n'en as donc vraiment rien a faire , je ne suis donc qu'un jouet pour toi ? tu me laisse rester ici juste parce que ainsi tu peux soulager tes désir quand tu en sens l'envie ? donc le fait de partir loin de toi n'est pas une mauvaise idée .

je regard ton dos alors que tu est face a la porte et une larme se présente a mes yeux , il ne faut pas , je ne peux pas te montrer se que je ressens .

naruto : je veux dire tu te sentirais triste sans moi ?

sasuke : c'est quoi cet question idiote ? pff

ton visage prend un petit rictus et tu avance vers ta chambre , je n'attend même pas d'entendre la porte se fermer pour laisser mais larmes couler , j'ai si mal ! pourquoi faut il que je sois amoureux de toi , pourquoi ? mes larmes me brules les yeux , est-je était assez idiot pour croire un instant que tu pouvais tenir a moi ?! alors que je rapproche mes jambes de mon torse et que je pose ma tête entre mes genoux . des sanglot s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres malgré mes effort pour les retenir . au bout d'une heure , je conte repartir dans ma chambre mais je m'arrête devant la tienne en déposant ma main contre la porte.

naruto : désolée ...

arriver dans ma chambre , après m'être changer je me couche sauf qu'au moment où je m'endormais . je vis la porte s'ouvrir , alors tes envies t'appelle a moi , aujourd'hui il as fallu que tu viennes aujourd'hui . le jour où je me rend compte qu'il faut que je t'oublies , tu viens pour me faire tiens . est ce le destin qui s'acharne sur moi . tu m'embrasse et te glisse sous les couettes , tu me prends dans tes bras avant de t'allonger . une idée folle me passe par la tête et tu venu juste pour m'avoir dans tes bras . je me sens heureux , je souffle de bonheur et met ma tête sur ton torse mais toute mes idées se brise en entendant tes mots .

sasuke : espèce d'idiot ...

a la fin des tes mots , tu me repousse et repars dans ta chambre tu ne referme même pas entièrement ma porte s'en est trop ! pourquoi joue tu avec mes sentiments ? cela t'amuse a se point ? mes pleurs se font de plus en plus fort tandis que je mes sanglots deviennent plus bruyant les un après les autres . je frappe mes poing contre le matelas , mes larmes mouillant maintenant les draps froid . je n'en peux plus de pleurer jour après jour , je dois partir .

fin flash back

j'ouvre la porte et regarde la clé qui est dans ma main . le mouvement que je vient de faire , ce simple tour dans la serrure qui serra a mon avis le dernier . j'enlève lentement ma veste et mes basket et remarque que même mais chaussettes sont trempé ... je vais devoir me changer avant de partir pas grave sa ne fera que retarder mon départ d'une petite demie heure , enfaite se serait bête de me changer vu que j'allai retourner sur la pluie et alors que se débat s'en grande importance se dérouler dans ma tête . je me rends conte que je suis déjà devant la porte de ma chambre . je l'ouvre et me dirige vers ma penderie et regarde les traces d'eau je trace au sol . si sasuke voyait sa il me tuerait , c'est décider je me change . une fois ceci fait je commence a fourrer mes affaires dans mon grand sac de sport soudain je pris le livre que je lit avant de dormir et une photo en tomba . je la ramassa et la regarda c'était celle que sakura avait prise au nouvel an , on voyait bien le coté grognon de sasuke sur cette image mais cela ne l'as rendait qu'encore plus précieuse a mes yeux . mais mon choix était fait et dans un mouvement tremblant je déchira le bout de papier glacé , la déchirure que je viens d'effectuer sur la photo comme dans mon cœur sépare exactement nos deux corps . depuis le début cette histoire n'était du qu'as mon imagination et parce que mes larmes m'ont ramenait a la réalité les illusions se sont effacer . les deux bouts de papier tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat .quand toute les armoires de ma chambre furent vidé et entasser dans mon sac , je sortis et me cogna a ton torse , que je ne m'attendais pas du tout a voir devant ma porte , en relevant ma tête un peu étonner , je me noie dans ton regard onyx qui me fixe froidement .

naruto : quoi ? dis-je en détournant mon regard de cette mer noire .

sasuke : qu'est ce que tu foutais sous la pluie , t'as sali tout l'appartement maintenant .

naruto : * murmure * pardon... je vais nettoyé ...

avant même que tu ne me réponde , je pars dans la cuisine chercher la loque , la tête baissé , les yeux presque fermé pour éviter de laisser coulé mes larmes . je sens ton regard me bruler la nuque tandis que je frotte les flaques d'eau du hall d'entrée à ma chambre . après avoir tout rangé , je prépare le souper , ton plat préféré car je risque de ne plus jamais le faire . dés l'instant où tu t'est installé a table , tu n'as fait que me regarder , au moins pour se dernier tête a tête j'aurais pu sentir ton regard sur moi . et même si cela me rend , juste un peu , heureux je ne joins pas mon regard au tiens car si cela devait arriver , mes larmes inonderait mes yeux et alors même toi qui n'as jamais su voir mais vrais sentiment , verrait que je me sens détruit et que mon cœur et arriver a sa limite . a peine a tu terminer que tu repars dans le salon . je t'y rejoins et me plonge dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas prévu de rester tout ce temps encore , je n'y arrive pas car je veux te dire adieu correctement . c'est sur je n'arriverais pas a te dire " adieu " , ça dépasse mes moyens mais je veux poser une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes et surtout te dire ses trois petit mots qui n'ont jamais franchi ta bouche .

je reprend contact avec la terre ferme , au moment au je sens ta main ébouriffer mes cheveux . sous la surprise je relève la tête et retrouve mes yeux plonger dans les tiens qui , surement a cause de mon imagination , semble inquiet . quel idiot je fais pour ne fusse que penser que tu puisse t'inquiéter d'une personne égal au meuble pour toi . en sentant mais larmes montait , je rapproche mon visage du tiens , jusqu'à se que mes lèvres rencontre les tiennes . au début je senti que tu était surpris puis tu pris par au baiser et c'est la que je le coupa . il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller , sinon je ne serais pas faire marche arriéré , je glissa alors mes yeux sur le sol et glissa une main sur ton torse avant de te repousser de quelques centimètres .

naruto : je t'aime sasuke , je t'aime .

et je parti directement dans ma chambre sans même te jeter un regard . après quelque minute , j'entendis la porte de ta chambre ... c'est le moment , je prend mon courage a deux mains et sort de ma chambre mon lourd sac au dos , je pars dans ton bureau et glisse une lettre entre les pages de ce livre et ressort , je fais de mon mieux afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit .

arriver dans le hall je depose sur la commode ma clé ainsi qu'un vulgaire bout de papier noirci par une seule phrase puis je mis ma veste et mes basket . mes lassé n'était pas vraiment serré après tout mes mains tremblantes et mes larmes embuent mes yeux n'avait aidé en rien . mais malgré mon cœur battant et mes sanglots retenu je partis rapidement et dans mon empressement je claqua la porte , et s'est en courant sous la pluie que je me rappelle que tu m'engueulais souvent a cause ça , me disant que je pouvais provoqué un tremblement de terre rien qu'en fermant cette porte . et c'est avec un sourire terne que je m'arrête sous la pluie regardant derrière moi

naruto : adieu , sasuke ... adieu

je marche encore une dizaine de minute avant d'arriver devant une maison où je sonne , lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur sakura je plonge dans ses bras , se qui nous fait tomber au sol ... elle me prend alors dans ses bras en me tapotant dans le dos tandis que mes sanglot sont de plus en plus bruyant et que mes mains serre fortement sa chemise .

sakura : sa va aller ... je suis la ...

naruto : c'est fini ! plus jamais je ...

sakura : tu as fait le bon choix ... calme toi ...


End file.
